The lost secret (English ver)
by Aketzali-chan
Summary: "Never show your secret or bad hands will chase you" "Its paint me, and I will be worrying more but it's the most secure option" Ash didn't start his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Can he do his promise and be the best trainer he was destined to be? Omg! I can t come up with a summary!, just come and read! I know you will love it! (This is a translation fic!)


Title: The lost secret.

Summary: "Never show your secret or bad hands will chase you" "Its paint me, and I will be worrying more but it's the most secure option" Ash didn't start his journey to be a Pokemon Master. Can he do his promise and be the best trainer he was destined to be? Omg! I can´t come up with a summary!, just come and read! I know you will love it!

Me: okay, Im not so sure about this but... I NEED TO TRY IT! (and see if I can have more points in the grammar) now, this is the translation of a story of mine, the original verción is in Spanish and is in the third chapter, if you want to read it you can, the name is El secreto perdido. You can check it in my perfil.

Now that that is over, let me tell you some things that are important before you start reading:

1.- This is a Au, so don't spec me to be so loyal to the cannon, but i'm going to do may best to follow the flow of it.

2.- Ash will be mostly a little out of character, but don't worry, you are going to see the why of it and the how he become a little more himself with the time.

3.- The pokemons have a way to name themselves, you are going to see it more about it will you read this.

4.- I'm not so sure how often I will be able to update this, so please be patient! it's difficult to do the spanish chapter and then, translate it and I don't have a beta reader for my fictions in English so… Sorry for the grammar and another thing that is important.

5.- Just enjoy it!

Oh! I need to tell you something… IM ONLY OWN A COPY OF THE YELLOW POKEMON GAME!

* * *

The world was a big place, a vast, and wonderful place.

There are so many secrets that have not be discovery yet, and so many others were being forgotten, only beginning remember or theorised be old relates and ancients scripts in ruins.

Thost legends talk about humans with special abilities, some can talk in the pokemon language, others had the ability to manipulate the live energi, some others had a incredibly mental force, but the most rares were those who had wings.

Yes, you read well. Wings.

The legend said that those who had wings were the most kindness of humans, and that they're feathers where magicals. Great and ancient books of alquimia said that one of those feathers were enough to create gold, two of them and some iron and you could make something really strong. The healers said that the color of them was the illness that could heal, but there was a cost… if the feathers were hunted, the owned would die.

Thousands winged humans died for the grein, and the last one was killed in a terrible way that all the pokemon in the world made a promise to protect with they lives the next wingled human to be born.

But… it have been more than two thousands of years and no one had see a human with wings since then. Maybe, and only maybe, the wings were never going to return to this world.

Oh that was we all thoung.

In a little house of two stores and bright colors, was a kid with spiki raven hair, brown eyes, taned skin, and a very interesting 'z' marks in his cheeks.

The boy was standing in front of a full-length mirror in his room, watching carefully that everything was in order before taking the special backpack that his tutor had helped him create and put it on his shoulders.

Once he agreed with what he saw, he put on a cap with the official logo of the Pokémon League, something he had won when he was small and that he treasured a lot because it was one of the last gifts that his mother helped him get.

The dishes were cleaned, the gas was uninstalled, the electricity too, the windows were closed to the degree were the water wouldn't come inside in a rain, but not enough to make the closed scented be so strong when he returned.

The valuable things were hidden in a place no one were to think to search in, the same was with the important documentation. Evertingh was in order.

Sighing, he left the place and put it under key.  
Ash Ketchum from Pallet town was not a child like any other.  
While the rest of the children dreamed of starting their pokemon trip to go in search of fame and fortune, Ash only did it to help in an investigation, and because he had nothing else to do. Besides ... he had promised his mother and Professor Oak was more than certain that this was the only way the boy was safe.

Ash didn't want to left the town. It was trhu that he loved pokemon, and that he could understand them in a way no one could in the little town, but he didn't want to left the security of Pallet.

Here the fame of Professor Oak gave some security to the town, no fool member of evil organizations dared to set foot 40 km of round. The old Professor Pokemon was a veteran and had at his disposal very strong pokemons that although they were already retired had a level of legends.  
But ... the man knew that the town was not a very safe and mentally healthy place for the boy and therefore decided that the best thing would be to convince him (well, make him) to start his journey.

Although Ash had made sure to get up late and extend his arrival to the lab as much as possible, he could not help but run into the self-centered and self-centered Gary Oak.  
Ash had a great time with the man, but with his grandson the thing was another story. They had started well, as friends and everything but after a small problem (which the truth and did not remember what had happened) ended in bad terms, and now they were "rivals" though ... Gary sometimes confuses the term with bullista.  
"Look who decided to appear ?! You came to give me luck Ashy-boy?" Gary laughed a little at his own occurrences.  
To which Ash replied with a roll of eyes.  
"Gary you and I know you don't need luck ... what you need is that someone got you off from your cloud" the boy replied before continuing on his way and up the steps that led to the laboratory door.

"Pff, you'll see how I manage to be the best trainer in the region! smell you later!" and with that he left in his convertible red car and his squad of cheerleaders ...  
Where the hell did he got them? Assuming it was something that really did not matter, Ash rang the bell, resigned to accept the situation, total if everything went well he could find some answers about his little secret and possibly know something about that curious quadruped pokemon that he saw the other day run through hidden lake of the forest ... Yes now that he thought about it, the idea of going on a pokemon trip was not so bad.

"Ash, my boy. I see that at last you arrived, was there a problem?" The look the old man gave him was one that the young man knew perfectly.  
"Na everything in order teacher, can we do this fast? I do not want to take more of your time"  
Oak knew that the boy just wanted to go to the forest as quickly as possible to free his limbs and exercise them a bit, so he decided to take a step back and let his little friend, helper and protege pass by. Before he changed his mind completely and never left Paleta.  
"As you know, the initials of this year have been delivered, however your partner is here" said the man as they walked and pressed a button so that an extra platform in the initials cart would appear.

Ash nodded. He knew very well that Gary and two other boys started their journey the same day he did, so it was not to be expected that an unofficial initial would be delivered. Kanto was the only region that allowed that and Ash was curious to know who they would give him.  
It could be an Eevee or a Rattata.  
The pokeball on this platform was simple, the only thing that distinguishes it from the rest was the small lightning symbol on the frontier side, that would lower the chances of a Rattata and Evee (unless it was a Jolteon but he really doubted that the professor would gave him a fully evolved pokemon) electric types there were not many in Kanto, so it was possible it was a Magnemite or a Voltorb maybe a Pichu, but that was too high.  
Carefully Ash approached and lifted the object, activating the release mechanism in the process.  
A blue ray was present and from this came a little creature of electric type similar to a rodent, yellow and brown skin with red cheeks and pointy ears.  
"pikachu" It said in a curious tone and Ash immediately fell in love with the little creature. For his eyes there was no better companion than that little electric rodent.

"Hi! I'm Ash Ketchum. Ready to see the world?" He introduced himself while putting on his eye level.  
The Pokémon seemed not very interested in the offer.  
"You will have food, water and you will become very strong"  
That seemed to interest him a little.  
"And if you do not want to go in your pokeball, there's no need for you to be inside it"  
Okay, that definitely got the attention of the rodent. No human would do that, right?  
"What do you say? Do you give me the benefit of the doubt?"  
Pikachu thought a little before nodding, yes because no. Total if something he did not like he could leave that fool in the middle of the forest.

Pikachu thought a little before nodding, yes because no. Total if something he did not like he could leave that fool in the middle of the forest.

Ash felt curious and accepting of that little promise and turned to see the teacher.

"Then ... do I take the pokedex and call you when I arrive to vidrian?" Pikachu could feel how the interesting human spoke with some resignation and acceptance. Does he don't want him anymore?

The old man who caught him sighed sadly before nodding and giving the young man his respective talking metal box and other pokeballs along with an extra thing the boy looked at with curiosity.

"This Ash, it's something your mother and I thought to give you when this day arrived ... I really feel uncomfortable about the fact that she can not give it to you as I planned but I hope you find in it something very useful"the old man seemed to think something a bit more before continuing to talk, "It was something your father gave to Delia but she decided it would be better with you. If you do not want it, there's no problem, I'll keep it until you feel ready or take it." Pikachu raised an ear to that, did the means boy don't have a family?

Ash looked at the wrap carefully, the envelope had an elegant engraving in italics and a strange flower between blue and purple highlighted as an envelope seal.

"I think ... I'll take it with me for a while. You have already done a lot for me" the old man smiled with melancholy and pride.

"Ash. For me it has been a great honor to take care of you and support you in everything, my child. Although blood does not unite us, you are as much my grandson as Gary and his sister are. And even though I worry more, this is the best thing for you" the man put his hands on the shoulders of the boy and in his eyes there were some tears.

"Promise me please to take good care of yourself. That you will call in a row and that you will always return home in a fine way"

The boy's eyes seemed to try to swallow the tears that wanted to come out.

"I promise you professor. I really promise, and thank you very much for supporting me in everything, for being my family " he said before giving him a hug.

Pikachu looked curious as the man carefully surrounded the minor's back trying to avoid some areas of the back. Why do that? and more importantly, why, if it was so obvious that they did not want to separate, the wise man had said it was for the best?

"Pikachu. I know you're not comfortable at all with this situation but ... could you take care of Ash for me? I know he took good care of you" the rodent blinked, they were not expected to address him.

Something deconcentrated nodded. He was now really curious.

And his curiosity increased further on the road because he wanted to know why the boy was carefully arranging something that he had under his shirt, and because he looked cautiously everywhere before doing it.

There was something strange about that human, it smelled like feathers, but that was impossible, right? Unless he was working with birds before he went to pick him up, and he doubted that was true.

In one of the attempts to accommodate whatever it was under the shirt, the boy lost his balance for a moment and recovered a stone flew out, which made contact with something alive that let out an angry and outraged yelled.

"Please tell me that you do not hit a Spearow by accident" said the boy with a face that reflected terror.

"pi pika pi" no matter how much he wanted to know why the boy's terror, he knew they should not mess with those of that flying species and now they were probably in trouble.

The bird got up and tried to give the pokemon a peak drill, but Ash threw himself and managed to catch the rodent in his arms and dodge the attack.

"what's your problem? You should attack me"

Incredibly the young man's pokedex replied.

/ some wild pokemons are jealous of the trained and can attack them /

"That's silly, there's no reason to be jealous" the boy said that in his mind there was no justifiable reason to do that.

The pokémon, tired of being dodged, decided to call for reinforcements, getting a flock of his species and his evolutionary line to come to his support.

"w- wait! I- It was an accident. You can not be angry about that, right?" Well, it seems that they could get angry about that and while Ash tried to reason with the birds he did not realize that he had left Pikachu unprotected and that opportunity was taken by the savages flying type

"Pikaa!" The cry of terror and pain made the boy forget the negotiations and went to protect the pokemon.

Taking him in his arms he ran.

He ran without caring that the birds were opening his skin, he ran without caring about the blood or the fact that he was breaking the fragile bones of his limbs, ran and ran. He never saw the overhang, only when he made contact with the cold water was he realized what was happening, luckily it was caught by a redhead who shouted some things but the young man was still in a state of shock and did not pay much attention to what he said until he said something about the pokémon center.

"Thank you!" He shouted before standing up and keep running, finding a bicycle that he climbed on.

"Hey!, that's my bike!"

"I'll leave it in the police station!"

And with that he started pedaling.

I pedal and pedal with strength, crossing the well-known road to the next town.

He had to hurry, he could feel the murderous birds approaching, and not only them, since later they were big and thick gray clouds, the smell of wet earth was more intense each time and the lightning was closer and closer.

 _"Sparks. If it starts to rain, I will not be able to do much."_ Seeing the state his companion was in and how close the birds were to doing more damage, he took a mouthful of air in resignation.

 _"Sorry mom ... I hope no one really sees this."_ With one hand she began to take off her jacket while with the other she kept the handlebar in place.

* * *

Pikachu opened his eyes to feel a rare but soft texture that covered him from the cold. His gaze was fixed on the weird boy, whose face was full of scrapes and blood, the boy's gaze had a determination and urgency that stood in the way in front of the dodging any obstacle and maneuvering to escape the pecks and scratches of the angry birds that chased them, however there was something that caught the attention of Pokémon.

And it was not that the boy was sacrificing for him, Oh no.

What attracted attention were those small plumed limbs stuck to the back of the boy and that moved at will, giving small but powerful wings that made them increase speed each time they went down and maintained an extra balance when making a maneuver. Dodge.

No. He must be hallucinating about the injuries.

There was no way that this good-natured boy was a Ala Alba.

No. Those flutters were not caused by the boy's mind.

One of the sparrows perhaps had the same doubt as Pikachu and went to corroborate that they were false wings created with human machinery and gave a strong drill to one of these.

"KYAAAAA" The heart broking cry that came from the human's chest was accompanied by a fall that sent them rolling a few meters.

Pikachu watched with great eyes of horror and amazement as the boy writhed in pain on the floor, tears ran down the cheeks of the boy who was trying to rub the affected limb.

However a Farrow's cry made the child forget his pain and crawl to his side.

And in that moment, the water began to fall.

Pikachu watched as the young man pulled out of his pants the same two-colored sphere that had denied him freedom for a time, and put it in front of him.

His lips moved but Pikachu did not understand nor could find out what they were saying.

With some effort he concentrated on the boy and only on the boy, leaving behind the rain, the cold, the tiredness and the furious birds of prey.

"... you can save yourself, I'll distract them, you go in and leave the rest to me" The words finally made sense in the mind of the electric guy.

He was going to sacrifice himself.

"Hey! It's not fair what you are doing! if you want to do something it will be on me!." He shouted as he turned his back to him and stretched his wings with difficulty.

Yes.

There was no denying it.

The boy had wings.

Ash-colored wings the size of a pidgit.

Wings that had been damaged while trying to protect him

" _ **Pichu Every pokemon made a promise to the Alpha"**_

His mother's words echoed in his mind.

" _ **The next winged human being born must be protected. You have to avoid that they get corrupted and letting their wings die. Remember that my child, it's a promise that maybe you can help fulfill"**_

Pikachu got up with difficulty and with a new and renewed determination.

He must protect the winged.

He would fulfill the promise, and carry it to his death.

He would not let his human die for fools who did not remember the promise of the Alpha.

The boy- No.

Ash.

Ash had shown that he was really an Ala Alba. It was his partner.

The pokemon protects the human, the human cares and makes the pokemon strong. That was the code of the trained ones.

And Pikachu of Palet forest would fulfill its part.

There was an old legend about the winged ones. Something his feathers could do that nobody else could do, and there in front of Pikachu was a small, fluffy baby feather.

The coloring was gray and by the circumstances pikachu did not see it at the moment of taking the decisive step.

However, the feather did its thing.

A unique energy ran through the body of the rodent, healing some of its most intense wounds and giving an extra energy to the electric type.

Enough energy so that Pikachu could climb running down Ash's back (being careful with the fragile extra limbs) and could jump very high.

"PIKACHU!" the scream resounded in the forest despite being overshadowed by thunder, but the electric guy ignored the call.

I could feel the ions and electric currents dancing around him, I felt the energy flow in the air to generate lightning after the collision of clouds and thanks to that I could know exactly that the next beam of light would be very powerful.

It was time to put his lightning rod skill to use.

The next thing he knew, a huge amount of energy ran through his body. It burned him, the tingling and burning in his little electric bags expanded enormously to be able to sustain the new electric charge that was in the body, the pain was tormenting, he pushed through his body. I wanted to leave and he needed to get it out immediately.

In a scream of pain and determination he let out all that electrical energy against the birds.

Although he never thought about the strength of the attack, he would make an expansive wave of air that would send the boy and him flying a few meters back ... he also did not think that bicycles were very weak to electricity. But that was not important ... He had kept his promise ... maybe he could see his mother in the afterlife.

* * *

He had to admit that the weather was good for flying, and that the Palet forest that connected with Vidrian was a very nice place to see, possibly entering within his top 10 favorite places to visit or just observe from afar, that are not in Jotho. (But he would never say that to the north wind, thank you. He would not give them the satisfaction of knowing that their recommendation had been a good idea) What did get his attention were some very strong thunderstorms that were not supposed to be there.

 _"What the hell? It is supposed that today was a clear day. Oh well I can always get rid of these things "_ with a flutter the clouds began to disperse and the rain stopped falling.

The bird looked satisfactorily at his work for a moment before something on the ground caught his attention.

Among the holes that the clouds made to disperse he saw many normal flying types lying on a rocky road, most showed burns caused by electricity, Have any lightning fallen? but that did not make sense, they were in the open field and the birds were very smart, he knew they barely felling the cool breeze that announced rain, they would be looking for refuge. So why were so many birds on the ground?

One of these birds (which was a different color from the rest) became aware and after moving his head seemed to be stupefied by something he saw a few meters ahead of where he was.

Curious, the mysterious observer of the sky followed the look only to be blinked and shake his head before returning his focus to the point.

Nope.

He was not seeing things.

The image of a pikachu at eye level of a human child was true.

Both beings were full of scrapes and burns, soaked as they could not be more.

Even from his height he could see the blood stains that obscured the broken clothes of the infant and the pallor that invaded both living beings in color.

Not trusting much in the memories of a human entered the bird's mind and saw what happened.

The bird shook his head.

He could not believe that this flock attacked the young couple so brutally and unfairly in the beginning of their adventure with hopes and hopes for a bright future.

The heart of the rainbow was filled with compassion to see how despite all the human had cared for the pokemon and the pokemon had defended him, had complied in every way the rule of the trained, and even more ... both had been seeing each other another before unconsciousness invaded them.

The golden representative of the neighboring region closed his eyes looking at the sky and let out a sigh of resignation.

He could not do anything.

Although both had demonstrated innocent, nothing could assure him that if he saved them at that moment then they did not attack in revenge against the birds that caused his condition. His destiny was done, the only thing he could do now would be to watch that no one touched the bodies to have a holy burial and not become wandering spirits.

I had to check in the human mind to send a small gift of hope to the family that would be devastated by this situation.

With that idea in mind he lowered his head without opening his eyes. He could not see anymore the image break heart-

Wait.

His heart skipped a little.

They auras, though tiny and dying, still emanated a powerful glow.

It was known among pokemons that he and his counterpart and other great legends of the world had the ability to see both the aura and the heart of living beings.

And he saw something very interesting that questioned his decision.

For although the soul of the pikachu resonated yellow as every electric type must, but there were parts that shone a slight silver and gold, while the heart instead of being a target that indicated the purity and openness of a heart before the world It was a golden with light blue that seemed to beat at a rate that was not entirely his.

But that was not what left him stunned.

Oh no.

What almost made him disgust himself for the decision he had made a few seconds ago was the human.

The boy had aura in extreme amounts. (although at that time it did not help much since it was dying off little by little) And the figure that the aura surrounded the contour also showed two limbs that were growing little by little, almost invisible but they were doing it in a bad and painful way. Two extremities that were believed to be extinct among humans.

However, what kept his heart at a constant jump was the coloration of the child's soul.

Silver.

The child's soul was silver with small blue and yellow flashes.

Impacted by the revelation of color he focused on where the human heart was supposed to be, and if before he had not opened his beak in surprise now he did.

For instead of the red color that characterizes the human heart, this child had it golden with white.

A winged child with great power in handling the aura had the soul of silver and the heart of gold.

A boy who had shown a great act of kindness and in response to that his body had granted permission for his little wings to grow a little, giving him more freedom of movement and taste over the air.

A boy who was just beginning his journey of illusions and greatness.

And it was the same child whose brightness was beginning to be completely lost.

Oh no.

Ho-Oh would not let this little treasure get lost.

* * *

Me: Okay I think this chapter it's good enough to be okay. What do you think of it?

Please let me know if there are misspells or grammar issues! I'm doing my best to translate this but that dosen't mean there will be ninja errors.

ks: ninja errors?

Me: yep, but that is not the thing we need to talk about in here! We have some point to make clear and jabadaadadu.

The first one is the name I gave the winged humans. Ala means Wings and Alba is a way of saying sunrise or good things, it's also a name that my spanish beta reader come up with and I love it so muchs that is there. But that's the way of pokemon calling winged humans! And only pokemons call them that!

ks: okay. next point?

Me: If I try to make clear some of the things that we see in this chapter I would be doing spoliers of the fic, so… yeah, you had to wait for them to make sence.

Ks: okay, so it's appear that is over.

Me: Thanks to Ren! for making sure this happened and thank you all for reading this! I would love to know what do you think of this so please don't be afraid to leave a review!

Ks: we are going to come soon with the second and third chapter.

Me: Ica Mayolo Xinompaqui! and See ya later!


End file.
